Iron Fist
Owen Reilly is the Immortal Iron Fist, the Champion of K'un-L'un, and the heir to the legacy of Daniel Rand. An accomplished Martial Artist, Owen fights for those he holds dear, and to keep K'un-L'un safe. There is no greater warrior than the Iron Fist! Biography Early Life His parents had been a part of Daniel Rand’s corporation, the Rand Corporation. When he had perished, during the Chrell Invasion, many people had thought that he had not actually died, but that he had been taken, unconscious, to K’un-L’un, one of the Seven Capitals of Heaven. There, he had been recovering and recuperating. While it was something worthy to believe, the odds were against the theory from being fact. The gateway to K’un-L’un only opened once every ten years after all. The odds were not favorable at all. Owen’s parents had been of that belief, and they had spurred attempts at the Rand Corporation to monitor the gateway into K’un-L’un, hoping for the Iron Fist’s return. The Iron Fist was Immortal. Not in the literal sense, but there was no way that Daniel Rand could have fallen to the Chrell. Finally, after some years, Owen’s parents had opted to make the arduous journey to K’un-L’un, divining the time when the gateway would be open. But it wasn’t just the two of them that would make the trip, rather it would be the three of them. His mother had been pregnant with him during the time, but hadn’t told his father, and she had not been showing yet. His father had never known that she was pregnant, as she’d known that if he had known, he would never hav allowed her to go with him on the trip. Wanting to support her husband, she had gone with him, knowing that the trip was dangerous and could be fatal. Indeed it had been. His father had died in the attempt, and his mother had barely been able to make it to K’un-L’un. When she had, what she found had been astounding. Daniel Rand, the Immortal Iron Fist, the Living Weapon, had truly died. She was grateful that her late husband never was able to find out the truth. Knowing that she was going to have to adjust to even a temporary life in K’un-L’un, Owen’s mother settled, preparing for the birth that she knew was going to happen. A few months later, Owen had been born, and unfortunately his mother had died in childbirth. He was an orphan in a city of people who he knew nothing about. No one to care for him, no one to claim him. The August Personage in Jade had decided that the city as a whole would adopt the child, named Owen Reilly. From an early age, Owen had learned that nothing would be given to him, and that he would have to earn everything that he got. So he learned and he fought, scrambling and clawing his way up. The August Personage in Jade trained him, apprenticing him to a man called the Thunderer. The Thunderer was one of K’un-L’un’s greatest champions, and greatest warriors. He taught Owen, sparing no expense in constantly reminding the young boy that he was an outcast, and not of the city. If he wanted the respect of his fellow citizens, then he would have to earn it. Constantly, Owen was put through tests, and his training continued as he grew older and older. The training was rigorous and the days were long, with the nights always feeling much too short. It seemed as though there was never enough time for him to fit all of his studies. But he tried, oh, how he tried to make the Thunderer proud of him, and he tried to make the people around him proud of him. Entered into the various competitions that the city had, he excelled in all of them, making those around him marvel at his prowess at unarmed combat. Many found it hard to believe that an outsider could master the martial arts of K’un-L’un like Owen could, feeling that only Daniel Rand or Orson Randall were the exception to that steadfast rule. At the age of fourteen, he had been entered into one competition and had emerged victorious, earning the title of Crown of Fu-Hsi, king of vipers. At sixteen, he had fought and defeated four foes in the Challenge of the Many. His body had been scarred from the beatings that he took, and the conditioning that he was subjected to. Every day, the seven mile runs, carrying sacks ladened with rocks from the quarries. Every day, the martial arts, as he learned and mastered more of the K’un-L’un fighting style, the greatest fighting style ever in history. Every day, facing constant attacks from the shadows, from the Thunderer’s other apprentices, all to keep him off balance. The hazards of the world were many for Owen Reilly when he was growing up. Through all of this he was watched, by the August Personage in Jade. The Tournament of Tournaments Growing up, Owen had only one true rival, Kaval. Kaval was another student of the Thunderer, and Kaval was a master at his craft. Always considered to be a superior fighter than Owen, Kaval was extremely confident in his abilities and he too was searching for his path in life. Both men had sparred over the years, and both men had faced each other in tournaments. In almost all of these matches, Kaval had been the victor. Despite the rivalry that existed between the two of them, Owen considered Kaval a friend, though he was not always sure the other shared these sentiments. The two were entered into a tournament that would change their lives. It was to determine who would be given the honor to challenge Shou-Lao the Undying, to see if they could become the next Iron Fist. Both men progressed through the tournament with ease, and many of the K’un-L’un citizens knew that the final match would be Reilly vs. Kaval. Indeed, the final match was Reilly vs. Kaval, and it was the fourteenth time that the two had fought in an actual match. Over ten minutes into the match and both men were tired, evenly matched. Owen’s main weakness was that he tended to use his Chi too quickly, compared to Kaval. Kaval attempted to exploit this, until he realized, only too late, that Owen, knowing that this was his weakness, had been feigning expending his Chi too much throughout the fight, luring Kaval into a false sense of security and normalcy. It was a variation of the rope a dope strategy and it worked flawlessly. Owen won the match and the right to face Shou-Lao. Iron Fist Information Coming Soon Powers Chi Augmentation: Plunging his fists into the molten heart of Shou-Lao the Undying gave Iron Fist the power of the Iron Fist, allowing him to focus his chi and enhance his natural abilities to extraordinary levels. Through concentration, Iron Fist can harness his spiritual energy, or chi, to augment his physical and mental capabilities to even super human levels. Examples of his potential include destroying a train with the iron fist punch as it collided with his attack at full speed, healing himself from several external injuries, and detoxifying unwittingly ingested poison in his body with his chi. *''Peak Human Strength:'' Typically, Iron Fist possesses the pinnacle physical strength of a human male of his particular age, height, and build that engages in intense regular exercise. He possesses the peak level of strength a human can reach without being considered superhuman. With the use of his spiritual energy, Iron Fist is capable of augmenting his strength to incredible superhuman levels which limits are unknown but previous Iron Fists were able to bring down and break off a foot of a monster hundreds of feet tall with one strike. *''Peak Human Speed:'' Iron Fist is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete and is naturally as fast as a human can be without being considered superhuman. Iron Fist can use his spiritual energy to augment his speed to incredible superhuman levels which limits are unknown. Iron Fist was able to hit an opponent in the Kumite nearly a hundred times in the span of a few seconds at speeds faster than the human eye can track/see, move faster than a bullet and so on. *''Peak Human Stamina:'' Iron Fist's musculature is enhanced to generate less fatigue toxins than the musculature of humans. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for over an hour before fatigue begins to impair him. *''Peak Human Agility:'' Iron Fist's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are superior to those of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed, and is agile as it is humanly possible. *''Peak Human Reflexes:'' Iron Fist's reaction time if superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed, and are enhanced to the point where they could be considered superhuman. His reflexes are so efficient that he can dodge point blank gun fire, catch arrows in mid flight, and has even been capable off snatching and tagging bullets out of the air etc. *''Peak Human Durability:'' The tissues of Iron Fist's body are harder than those of humans. While still vulnerable to physical injury, Jason is able to use his spiritual energy to augment his durability to vast superhuman levels. *''Chi Enhanced Healing:'' If he sustains injury or illness, Iron Fist can focus his chi for the purposes of healing his injuries. By focusing enough he can even purge his own body of poison, however Jason may experience great pain in the process. He is also capable of channeling this energy into other people, allowing them to heal with more efficiency as well. The previous Iron Fist even healed a woman of terminal cancer using this method. *''Iron Fist Punch:'' By summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic serpent Shou-Lao and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain. This "iron fist" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated natural energy. With his fist in this state, Iron Fist can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. He can hit with such vast force that he has knocked out incredibly durable Super humans such as the likes of Sub-Mariner with his Iron Fist. *''Mind Meld:'' Iron Fist has the potential to use his power to temporarily fuse his consciousness with another person, resulting in a sharing of knowledge, emotions, and memories. *''Energy Absorption: He is capable of absorbing energy directed at himself and channeled it to augment his own power. *'Heightened Awareness': His senses are so great he can hear the sweat running down the cheek of a person in another room, and even with his back turned he is able to sense when a complete stranger is going to strike before they actually do. *Enhanced Sight: He has unusually keen eyesight, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level. *Environmental Adaptation: His entire body is oriented to combat, enabling him to adapt to any environment with minimal exposure. '''Chi Manipulation:'The Iron Fist grants him with many abilities that he has possibly not yet learned, such as channeling the Shou-Lao chi into a ranged weapon, such as a gun or bow, to increase its striking capabilities; this technique is used both by Iron Fist Orson Randall and Iron Fist Wu Ao-Shi. Also another ability demonstrated by Orson Randall is hypnosis. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Iron Fist is a master of K'un-Lun's martial arts and many of Earth's. Among them being Kunlunquan, Shaolinquan, Judo, Aikido, Karate, and has even displayed proficient boxing, loose brawling and street fighting tactics. Iron Fist is one of the greatest martial artists who has ever walked the earth; He possesses infinite ways to kill a man, such as the Black-Black Poison Touch which uses his chi to kill anyone in the close vicinity. Weapons Master: He has been trained in the use of virtually all martial arts weapons. Nervous System Control: He has near-complete control over his nervous system, enabling him to deaden himself to pain and pass lie detector tests. Skilled Acrobat: Iron Fist is a skilled acrobat and gymnast capable of many difficult feats. He practices yoga daily. Multilingual: He can speak fluent English, Chinese and Japanese. Category:Males (WH) Category:Heroes Category:Foxx